


Parusía

by Portidaz



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz
Summary: ¡Hola! Espero que estéis todos bien. La crisis sanitaria en la que estamos inmersos ha calado muy fuerte en España. Llevamos en cuarentena unas semanas y todo el trabajo se ha pasado a telemático, así que estoy súper liada con la universidad ya que lo tenemos que hacer todo solos desde casa. Igualmente, ¡aquí os traigo algo corto que he podido terminar! Quería subir algo y así ayudar a alguien que también esté en casa aburrido o sin nada que hacer. Estoy intentando seguir con mi fic principal, y tengo en marcha otros dos one-shots que espero tener dentro de poco. ¡Este virus lo paramos unidos, mucho ánimo a todos!Esta era una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo, llevo desarrollándola unos meses, y por fin está aquí. Nació a raíz del primer Superlex que hice, y por el éxito que tuvo, me he animado a hacer otro. Siempre me ha llamado la atención el mundo religioso y místico y vi cierta correlación entre la figura omnipresente de Dios y lo que Superman podría representar para Lex. Quiero dejar claro que todo lo dicho en el fanfic no ha sido con ánimo de ofender a nadie en lo que atiene a la religión. Soy atea desde siempre, pero nunca me ha molestado aquel que crea en Dios; sea el que sea, agnóstico o creyente.También he querido resaltar un poco más la relación entre Mercy y Luthor, aunque tal vez le dedique un fanfic aparte centrado solo en ella. Creo que es un personaje muy interesante al que se le puede sacar mucho partido.En cuanto al propio fanfic; quería dejar claro la posición entre Superman y Lex. La relación entre ellos pasado un tiempo, los roles y lo que piensa Luthor del otro. Respecto al nombre del fic, "Parusía", hace referencia al advenimiento glorioso de Jesús al final de los tiempos, o la segunda venida de Dios a la Tierra. No se me ocurría un nombre mejor para un fic como este. Otro aspecto que he querido meter, aunque fuera torpemente, ha sido el papel de Conner en todo esto. Nunca me ha gustado cómo se trata a Conner tanto en cómics como en series. Creo que tiene mucho potencial y que la relación padre-hijo tiene que verse más. Al menos por la parte de Lex.¡Espero que os haya gustado, hasta la próxima!PZ.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Parusía

**Parusía**

-¿Usted cree en Dios, Señor? -

Preguntó Mercy a su jefe, en un tono suave y calmado.

Estaban en el salón del loft principal de Luthor. La estancia iluminada tenuemente, con la luz de la luna iluminando por el gran ventanal. El hombre cenaba en silencio, con la mirada fija en su plato; mientras que ella lo miraba de reojo mientras fingía cenar también.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo llevaba con él. Los años sucedieron a más años...y perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba a su lado. Y si bien es cierto que estaba una buena parte del día a su lado, casi nunca hablaban de...nada. Casi siempre era trabajo. Luthor solo le dirigía la palabra para el trabajo, o para avisarle de que apuntara más citas...de trabajo.

Así que, a pesar de estar junto al hombre más poderoso de la Tierra, en cuanto a dinero...no sabía nada de él. Sabía sus gustos, sabía sus manías y conocía al dedillo cada aspecto o nimiedad del millonario.

Pero poco sabía de sus creencias, de su corriente política o mentalidad.

Y no se lo habría preguntado ahora si no fuera por la bebida alcoholizada y descaradamente cara que estaban bebiendo. Y menos una pregunta de ese estilo.

La reacción de su jefe fue automática. Justo la que ella esperaba.

El hombre alzó los ojos, fulminando con la mirada a su mano derecha. Esta arrugó levemente la cara, bajando los ojos instintivamente.

-…¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Mercy? -Preguntó de vuelta, con un tono ligeramente ofendido.

-...Justamente la que es, Señor...Que si usted cree en Dios. -Recalcó, bajando el timbre de voz y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Luthor guardó silencio de nuevo, desviando la mirada pensativo. Volvió a cortar un trozo del suculento e increíblemente caro filete, metiéndoselo en la boca para masticarlo. Al terminar de tragárselo, volvió a hablar.

-No. -Alzó una ceja, negando con la cabeza.

-...¿Puedo saber el por qué? -Volvió a cuestionar ella, volviendo a mirarlo.

-...Por el simple hecho de que él no cree en mí, Mercy. -Explicó, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto.

-...Osea que...admite que existe. -Razonó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

-Claro que existe. Lo sacan cada día en los periódicos, la televisión, la radio...Convivimos con dioses todos los días, Mercy. Solamente que… -Frunció el ceño, endureciendo las facciones. -A mi solo me interesa uno de ellos. -

Mercy torció la boca, sabiendo al vuelo a qué se refería su jefe.

El Súper hombre estaba suponiendo un problema para los dos. Aunque tal vez no de la misma manera. Luthor lo veía como un enemigo acérrimo. Un rival a quien derrotar y matar, un peligro para el mundo y su supervivencia. Quería superarlo, quería sobrepasarlo...lo quería muerto. Mercy lo veía como una amenaza, pero no para el mundo, sino para con su jefe. En sus pocos encuentros a solas que habían tenido a lo largo de estos años, sabía que el extraterrestre y él habían compartido algo más que palabras. Nunca lo había visto, pero lo sabía. Se notaba a la legua. Y cómo lo odiaba por eso…

A veces se sentía como la payasa de Gotham. Odiaba sentirse así.

* * *

Harley Quinn y ella se conocieron de imprevisto un día. Sus jefes tuvieron una reunión encubierta en Gotham, en el...circo de Joker, porque no se lo podía dar otro nombre. Recordó lo incómodo que estaba Luthor ese día. Todo lucía, todo hacía un ruido atroz, se oían risas enlatadas desde las esquinas...Fue horrible. Como una pesadilla de la que no puedes salir.

Mientras que los hombres debatían sobre el plan que tenían entre manos, sus manos derechas esperaban pacientes en un segundo plano. Eran como el agua y el aceite.

Mercy esperaba con su uniforme negro, recta y con las manos detrás de la espalda, sin apartar los ojos de su jefe. Puede que fueran los Gothamitas los que lo habían invitado pero no se fiaba de ninguno de ellos. Y podía ver la irritación que estaba causando el príncipe payaso en el taciturno de su jefe. Luthor ponía los ojos en blanco, sentado en un sillón, mientras Joker maniobraba con sus manos en demasía, señalando unos gráficos y unos mapas...Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Harley, por su parte, con su uniforme colorido a más no poder y su voz estridente, le hablaba...o gritaba más bien, a la otra.

-¡Y entonces el batpardillo salió disparado por el aire lejos! -Festejó la chica, alzando los brazos y riéndose.

Mercy desvió la mirada unos segundos para mirarla. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Lex. Todo esto se le estaba haciendo eterno…

-Y luego… -Harley cambió el semblante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo su rostro se vino abajo, al igual que sus brazos y pose. -Y luego Pudin salió corriendo detrás de él...y me dejó sola… -Comentó apenada, al borde del llanto lastimero.

-...Ya, te entiendo. -Alzó las cejas, mirando a la chica.

-¡¿De verdad?! -Preguntó Harley agarrándola del brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Mercy dio un brinco asustada por el movimiento repentino y errático. -Oh, el calvo también parece difícil de tratar...¡pero sigo sin entenderlo! -Gritó Harley, dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie y separándose de ella. - ¡¿Por qué prefiere a la rata con alas antes que a mí?! ¡Eh eh eh! -Demandó Harley, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Harley cállate, solo se te oye a ti! -Le gritó el payaso señalándola con el dedo.

-Uy...perdón Pudin, ya me callo. -Harley se rió despistada, mirándolo y sonriendo.

Lex y Mercy cruzaron miradas, poniendo los ojos en blanco después.

Pero...aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la chica tenía razón. ¿Por qué su jefe prefería a Superman en vez de a ella? Si tanto odio le tenía...¿por qué estaba constantemente hablando de él? Era o él o el trabajo. El trabajo al menos le daba de comer...pero Superman solo le daba dolores de cabeza.

-Algún día lo mataré… -Le comentó divertida Harley, sonriendo y susurrándole.

-...¿A tu jefe? -Preguntó confusa la rubia.

Harley desorbitó los ojos horrorizada, negó rápido con la cabeza.

-¡No, hombre no!...A Bat muermo y toda toda su familia de pajarracos… -Volvió a sonreír, con los ojos brillando.

* * *

-Para mí él no es Dios… -Negó con la cabeza ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues debería. -Contestó con suficiencia Lex, riéndose ligeramente.

-...Creía que lo odiaba, jefe. -Espetó achicando los ojos.

-Y lo odio. Que sea Dios, no quiere decir que tengamos que amarlo devotamente, Mercy. -Puntualizó, dejando la copa en la mesa. -Es Dios porque nos vigila, porque "vela" por nuestro bien, porque nos mira desde arriba...desde el cielo. Dios cuida de nosotros...hasta que se canse de hacerlo. Dios es omnipotente, es poderoso...vive entre mortales que desconocen sus capacidades. Algunos lo hacen. Otros...nos preparamos para la segunda venida de Dios. -Dijo lentamente esto último, fulminando a su ayudante.

-...No le entiendo, jefe. -Comentó Mercy, arrugando la cara mientras lo miraba también.

-¿Alguna vez te has leído la biblia, Mercy? -Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

-...No, nunca me ha interesado. -

-Pues deberías. Descubrirías muchas cosas...y entenderías otras que no comprendes ahora mismo. -Asintió, alzando una ceja.

-...No sabía que era tan devoto. -

-Es que no lo soy. Pero mi padre sí lo era… -Desvió la mirada, recordando a su progenitor. -Me obligó a leerme ese infumable libro. Y me obligó a acudir religiosamente a la iglesia todos los domingos. No fallamos ni uno. Excepto el día que me fui de casa, un domingo… -Sonrió divertido por su pequeña traición.

-...Ya veo. -Mercy bajó levemente la vista, observando su plato casi lleno.

-El caso es que, en varios pasajes, se puede leer cómo Dios castiga a los infieles...Hay plagas, inundaciones y varias catástrofes más. ¿Y por qué? -Cuestionó él, mirando a la chica.

-...Porque la gente...¿se lo merecía? -Opinó, no muy segura de ello.

-No. Porque la gente no estaba preparada. La gente no se concienció de que...alguien tan, aparentemente, bueno y afable como Dios les pudiera castigar con tanta alevosía. No se esperaban que Dios tuviera poder para tales atrocidades...Todo eso creó una especie de...sumisión hacia el altísimo. Lo convirtió en alguien divino, poderoso y peligroso. -Alzó el dedo índice, achicando los ojos para puntualizar en esto último. -A Dios no solo había que quererlo...había que temerlo. Había que respetarlo y procurar no enfadarlo… -

-...¿Y a usted no le da miedo enfadar a...Dios? -

-A mi no me da miedo Dios, directamente...La gente teme a lo desconocido. La imaginación humana suele ser peor que la realidad palpable que realmente es...Solemos magnificar lo desconocido...un instrumento de supervivencia que es difícil abolir. Pero no imposible. -Sonrió divertido por aproximarse al campo de la ciencia en la conversación. -Yo conozco a Dios. He mirado a Dios a los ojos...y Dios me ha mirado a mi. Y sigo vivo. -Asintió, mirándola. -¿Tú le tienes miedo a Dios? -

-...No. -Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, decidida por la pura rabia que ese ser le desencadenaba dentro.

-Pues deberías. -Respondió Luthor frunciendo el ceño, levantándose de la mesa.

-...Pero usted ha dicho… -Mercy arrugó la cara, confusa.

-Sé lo que he dicho. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga razón...Todos deberíamos tenerle miedo a alguien como Dios. El miedo te hace precavido, el miedo es lo que nos ayuda a sobrevivir...El miedo ha sido el motor de esta sociedad desde que fue creada. Es nuestra supervivencia. Alguien que carezca de miedo está condenado a la muerte, pues nunca sabrá que está delante de ella… -Relató moviendo la mano y andando hacia la barra de detrás de la mesa.

Cogió la botella del whisky más caro que tenía, junto a un vaso corto, y se sirvió un largo trago.

Mercy frunció el ceño, para nada conforme con su respuesta. Se levantó también y avanzó hasta su jefe decidida, como pocas veces actuaba delante de él.

-No estoy de acuerdo...creo que es él quien debería temerle a usted. -Opinó mirándole, con los ojos fijos en la nuca de su jefe, que no apartaba los ojos de su vaso.

Lo siguiente que oyó ella fue la risa socarrona de Lex, para luego negar con la cabeza. Este se giró, encarándola. Sus facciones relajadas, al contrario que las de ella.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué tengo yo que él no pueda superar? -Alzó una ceja, sonriendo divertido por la inminente valentía de Mercy.

-...Muchas cosas, Señor. -Asintió deprisa, desviando la mirada. -Tiene dinero, tiene inteligencia...y tiene recursos. -

-...¿Sabes? El otro día, cuando fuimos a Gotham para hablar con el desquiciado del payaso...Este me dijo algo muy importante. Entre todas esas sandeces que no entendí, Joker dijo algo muy cierto. -Cogió su vaso mientras se metía la otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del traje.

-¿De qué se trataba? -

-Me dijo que allí, en Gotham, había un dicho popular. "La información es poder", luego extendió la frase, diciendo que "de eso, él tenía mucha". Y creo que eso no se puede traspasar a Metrópolis. -Se encogió de hombros, andando hacia la cristalera lentamente.

-...¿Y eso por qué? Usted es el hombre más informado de Metrópolis, si eso fuera cierto, sería el más poderoso. -Vislumbró ella, sonriendo y siguiéndole.

-...Porque en Gotham, la sociedad se mueve por los bajos fondos. Todo se da y se obtiene a cambio de información. Todo se desata en las sombras, todo está oculto. Hasta su maldito súper héroe se mueve en la oscuridad, en lo que no se ve. La información se oculta...es difícil acceder a ella. -Frunció el ceño, paseando los ojos por los edificios que se erguían bajo sus pies. -Gente como Oswald Cobblepot o Joker son los que tienen información...y la policía, corrupta muchas veces, es quien la necesita. -Hizo una pausa, bebiendo un trago largo del vaso.

-...En cambio, aquí en Metrópolis, nadie necesita información. La gente está tan colapsada de información que la desechan, muchas veces sin darse cuenta. Dan por sentado cosas que no son. Lo aceptan todo, sin preguntarse si les están engañando. Todo está a la vista, Mercy. Todo brilla, todo reluce a la luz de un sol dorado. Hasta en plena noche, Metrópolis brilla por su desvergonzada transparencia. Todos han visto a Superman, todos han oído a Superman. Todos han podido tocar a Dios… -Movió sus ojos lentamente hasta los de la chica. -¿Sabes cuánta gente ha tocado a Batman? -Alzó una ceja.

-No, Señor...pero presupongo que muy poca. -

-Y los que lo han hecho, ahora mismo se encuentran mancos. -Comentó sonriendo, volviendo a mirar por el ventanal. -Algo que ves cada día, que tocas y que escuchas...se vuelve vulgar. Se vuelve común y terrenal. Te hace creer que es normal, que es como todo lo demás. Te hace ver que tal vez este Dios...sea solo uno más. Esa es la información que la gente da por hecho. Por eso, esa regla de Gotham, no se puede aplicar aquí. Superman no necesita castigar para que la gente lo siga y lo obedezca...Superman solo necesita ser como Dios. Afable, sonriente y mirar a la gente desde arriba. -Dio otro trago más, con la mirada fija en el horizonte y los párpados entre cerrados, percatándose de que había alguien más escuchando.

Y es que la figura imponente de Dios era cada vez más visible.

Mercy guardó silencio, meditando las palabras de su jefe. Ahogó un suspiro y frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada de la figura a través del cristal.

-Mañana te veo, Mercy. En la oficina a las ocho. Los ejecutivos de Star City suelen ser puntuales. -Le dijo sin mirarla, incitándola a salir de allí.

-...Entendido, Señor. -Tragó saliva, haciendo de tripas corazón para no quedarse. -...Vendré a recogerlo a las siete y media. -Se dio media vuelta, cogiendo su abrigo y saliendo por la puerta.

Lex la miró irse por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana, Superman estaba justo delante, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tienes algún problema, boy socut? -Preguntó reticente, torciendo la boca.

Superman alzó los ojos hasta la ranura por la que se abría el ventanal, para luego volver a bajarlos hasta el hombre.

-...¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Si quieres entrar, dilo… -Resopló hastiado, dándose la vuelta para coger el mando que accionaba el sistema de apertura. -Aunque te agradezco que no hayas reventado el cristal, no es precisamente barato. -Dijo más para su disfrute personal que como aviso.

Pulsó el botón y el ventanal se abrió levemente hacia fuera, dejando paso al otro. Superman entró, cerrando después. Bajó los pies al suelo, dejando de levitar y se acercó al multimillonario, con la misma expresión seria.

-Un cargamento de kryptonita ha desaparecido. -Le hizo saber, apenas a unos palmos de la cara del otro.

Luthor observó la S acercarse con furia y rapidez. Alzó una ceja, elevando los ojos hasta los del otro, con parsimonia. Ladeó la cabeza, dando un sorbo largo y calmado.

-No sé nada. -Contestó al final, encogiéndose de hombros.

-...El cargamento salió de Metrópolis. Con destino a Gotham. -Especificó, acercándose más hasta dejar al hombre contra la barra de la cocina.

Luthor miró hacia atrás, notando como la barra se le clavaba en la baja espalda. Se acercó el vaso de nuevo a los labios con intención de beber, pero Superman fue más rápido. Le arrebató el vaso, estrellándolo con una potencia aterradora contra la pared de detrás suyo. Sí, sí que estaba enfadado esta vez…

-Oye, ¿sabes cuánto costaba ese vaso? Era una pieza única en el mundo. -Se quejó Luthor frunciendo el ceño, viendo los añicos y trozos de cristal hechos polvo en el suelo.

-No, no lo sé. Pero sé lo que te gusta traficar y manejar kryptonita, Luthor… -Admitió, acercando más su cara a él y gruñendo. Apoyó una mano a cada lado, haciendo que Luthor se inclinara hacia atrás hasta que ya no pudo más.

Luthor tragó saliva levemente, apoyando los codos en la barra. Notaba cómo su espalda empezaba a doler levemente por la extrema inclinación hacia atrás. Notaba la respiración ardiente del kryptoniano chocando contra su propia cara. Estaba furioso. Y lo peor es que él no tenía la culpa.

No había comprado o vendido kryptonita en los últimos meses. Tenía, claro que tenía, pero escondida en su laboratorio, esperando para ser usada. Y no pensaba vendérsela a nadie.

-No sé de qué me hablas, alien. -Dijo lentamente, disfrutando de cada palabra. Le encantaba tener razón, y ahora la tenía.

-Claro que lo sabes, Luthor… -Contestó el otro en el mismo tono, bajando los ojos hasta sus labios, con las puntas de la nariz rozándose.

-...No, no lo sé. ¿Quieres registrarme la casa? Hazlo, no encontrarás nada. -Negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-¿Para qué? Ya habrás escondido las pruebas que necesitaría para culparte… -

-...Entonces no tiene sentido que sigas aquí. ¿Por qué no vas a Gotham a por el cargamento de kryptonita?...Oh, qué cabeza la mía. -Luthor desvió la mirada, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -A veces me olvido que cerca de ese mineral te vuelves… -Calló la última palabra, con las comisuras de sus labios alzándose victoriosas.

-...¿Me vuelvo qué? Dilo… -Preguntó hastiado Superman, hablando entre dientes, endureciendo aún más el rostro y dejándose caer totalmente sobre Luthor, apretándolo hacia abajo contra la barra de cocina.

-Te vuelves endeble...enclenque. -Respondió, disfrutando de cada letra de cada palabra. -Vulnerable… -Dijo lentamente, sonriendo divertido.

-...Aquí el único vulnerable eres tú… -Le avisó, ladeando la cabeza y moviendo una pierna. Bajó los ojos de pronto. La rodilla derecha de Superman se colocó en mitad de las piernas de Luthor, haciendo fuerza hacia un lado para que las separara. -Todo tu discurso de antes contra...Dios y su simbología, se va al garete cuando...reaccionas así ante tu supuesto "Dios". -Comentó serio, acercando la boca a su oído antes de notar el creciente bulto en los caros pantalones negros del empresario.

-Tal vez si Dios no me estuviera empotrando contra mi barra de cocina, no estaría así… -Se defendió a regañadientes, desviando la mirada.

-...Dime dónde está la kryptonita y me iré. -Le pidió en un tono más calmado, intentando razonar con él.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo nada que ver… -Se rió Luthor entre dientes, por la pesada conversación. -Además, tú no vas a poder ni acercarte al supuesto cargamento…porque existe de verdad, ¿no? -Cuestionó intrigado el millonario, mirando escéptico al alien.

-...¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó irascible de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño por su soberbia.

-De que, si me querías ver...si querías enfrentarme y...tenerme así. -Se explicó, sonrojándose muy levemente. -Solo tenías que hacerlo, como siempre haces. -Atajó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-...No sé de qué estás hablando. He sido enviado por parte de la liga de la justicia porque otro miembro ha detectado este cargamento. -Intentó defenderse Superman, arrugando la cara y desviando la mirada, aflojando su duro agarre.

-Claro...¿y han enviado al que, precisamente, es vulnerable a la kryptonita para buscarlo? -Sonrió burlón Luthor, asintiendo despacio.

-¡Me han enviado a buscarlo, luego otro se hará cargo de él! -Se explicó a gritos, volviendo a apretar y fruncir el ceño fieramente, cansado de las evasivas del millonario.

-...Por más que grites, no vas a tener más razón. -Contestó calmado, sin un ápice de sobresalto. -¿Acaso, para que sus lectores le crean, escribe todo en mayúsculas y con exclamaciones, Señor Kent? -

-Te tengo dicho que no me llames así, Luthor. -Le regañó entre dientes, hincando más la rodilla, hasta que esta se situó justo debajo del eje del otro.

Luthor alzó las cejas y se sonrojó visiblemente, tragando saliva mientras bajaba la mirada. Ahora le había tocado la fibra sensible a Dios.

Y es que, ¿qué podría molestar más a una deidad, que recordarle su alter ego mundano?

Clark Kent era penoso. Era la contraparte perfecta de alguien como Superman. Era patoso, tímido, estrepitosamente común, medriocre y aburrido, el hombre con el secreto más grande del mundo.

-¿Por qué? Es así como te llamas de verdad...Clark. -Alzó las cejas a la vez que pronunciaba ese nombre.

Superman gruñó, lleno de frustración. Así no obtendría lo que quería...Tendría que pasar al plan B. Ese plan que, aunque no lo admitiera, consideraba como plan A.

Sin previo aviso alguno, movió una de sus manos hasta la mandíbula del millonario, agarrarándola con fuerza en inmovilizándole la cabeza. Vio cómo Luthor alzaba las cejas sorprendido, con toda su fachada de prepotencia y soberbia viniéndose abajo. Y antes de que salieran más faltas de respeto por su boca, se abalanzó hacia ella, besándolo e introduciendo su lengua para explorar la boca ajena.

Luthor empezó a oponer resistencia. Golpeó al kryptoniano, propinándole unas cuantas patadas, e intentó empujarlo, apoyando las manos en su duro pecho. Aunque todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Dios fue clemente, dejándole respirar después de un buen rato besando y besando al millonario. Separó la boca de él, con un hilillo de saliva uniéndolos por unos cortos segundos. Luthor descompuso la cara en desagrado, respirando despacio y buscando el aire que le faltaba en los pulmones.

-Te he dicho que yo no tengo nada… -Volvió a repetir, sin un ápice de broma en la voz.

-Y yo sigo sin creerte… -

Agarró al hombre del brazo, tirando de él hasta el sofá negro de cuero del salón. Cuando llegó hasta él, lo tiró con fuerza, cayendo boca arriba y con un gruñido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Molerme a golpes hasta que admita algo que no he hecho?! -Le gritó Lex entre dientes, intentando ponerse recto para sentarse en el sofá.

-No, sabes que la violencia no es mi fuerte… -Se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando la corbata del hombre y tirando hasta juntar sus dos frentes. -Pero puedo sacarte la información de otra forma. -

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No he hecho nada! -Volvió a quejarse Lex, ligeramente sonrojado.

Superman suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Empujó al hombre hasta tumbarlo de nuevo y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado. Tiró de nuevo de la corbata para alzarlo y gruñó entre dientes.

-...Sé que hace unas semanas fuiste a Gotham. ¿Para qué? -

-Pues...¡para hacer negocios! ¿Para qué va a ser? -Preguntó alzando una ceja, como si fuera obvio. - Es Gotham, allí solo vas si lo necesitas realmente…No sé cómo Wayne puede vivir en ese vertedero gigante y maloliente. -Espetó despectivamente.

-¿Con quién? -Preguntó elevando el tono de voz, bajando la cabeza, cada vez dejaba caer su peso más y más sobre el hombre.

Luthor tragó saliva, mirando hacia abajo. Si seguían así...Dios no tardaría en notar cómo algo duro le rozaba cada vez más los muslos y el trasero.

-Con el maldito payaso...Me contó un plan estúpido. -Arrugó la cara recordándolo, negando con la cabeza. -No tenía sentido. Era un desbarajuste tras otro. Y se lo dije. Le dije que no me interesaba. Que yo no perdía mi tiempo y dinero con locuras como las suyas. -Le explicó a regañadientes.

-¡¿Y de qué trataba el plan?! -Volvió a preguntar, con la corbata empezando a ceder por la tensión mecánica a la que se estaba viendo sometida.

-¡No me acuerdo! -Le gritó de vuelta, revolviéndose debajo de él para intentar salir de ahí.

Superman frunció el ceño, torciendo la boca en desagrado. ¿Que no se acordaba? Claro que se acordaba, era el hombre más inteligente del planeta Tierra. Lex Luthor lo recordaba todo, y a todos. ¿Y cómo no va a recordar algo de alguien tan estrafalario como lo era el súper villano de su mejor amigo? Se acordaba, pero no se lo quería contar...Por suerte, notó algo con lo que contraatacar.

Soltó la corbata de pronto, haciendo que la cabeza de Luthor cayera, chocando contra el sofá. Movió su mano de delante...hacia atrás. Avanzó un poco, apenas apoyándose sobre su estómago, para dejarlo respirar y lo agarró. Toda su mano sujetó a Lex Luthor, la parte más íntima de Lex Luthor. Sin pudor, sin vergüenza...sin delicadeza alguna. Y la reacción fue inmediata.

Lex dio un brinco, tensando todo su cuerpo, todos sus músculos activados. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y su ceño se frunció hasta más no poder. El aire se le atragantó en el principio de su garganta y la adrenalina lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. Alzó la mirada para mirar a Dios a los ojos, mientras una gota de sudor frío caía por su nuca hacia abajo.

-...Dime, Luthor. -Espetó ladeando la cabeza, con la mano inmóvil sobre su miembro. -¿Te acuerdas ya de qué trataba el plan? -

-...Te odio, alien… -Dijo con todo el odio de su alma, negando levemente con la cabeza. -...El payaso quería un intercambio. Uno que, a mi parecer, era...burdo. Era una nimiedad comparado con lo que yo suelo hacer. -

Era increíble. Incluso en esa situación, incluso cuando estaba...en un panorama tan delicado, Lex se magnificaba así mismo. No tenía reparos en echarse flores encima, ni siquiera ahora. Su ego no tenía límites ni fin. Eso sí que era omnipotente…

-Explícate. -Le exigió, bajando levemente la cabeza de nuevo.

-Bueno… -Luthor le echó un rápido vistazo cuando se movió, desviando la mirada después. -Joker quería que llegáramos a un acuerdo. Yo le facilitaría armamento y él...me facilitaría kryptonita, entre otras cosas. -Ladeó la cabeza, asintiendo.

-...¿Qué cosas eran esas? ¿Por qué no te interesó? -Achicó los ojos, sin llegar a comprenderlo.

-Aparte de porque el payaso es un socio visiblemente horrible...porque esas otras cosas eran demasiadas. Entre ellas, estaba tu cabeza, tu perro y, no preguntes por qué, un selfie con Batman. -Puso los ojos en blanco, gruñendo en desagrado al recordarlo.

-...¿Acaso no quieres librarte de mi? -

-Sí, sí que quiero. ¡Pero yo tengo que ser el que te mate! Si en todos estos años yo no he podido hacer nada, ¿quién se cree que es ofreciéndome tu cabeza? -Dijo enfurecido, apretando los dientes. -Cuando Batman pueda volar y tenga rayos en los ojos, que me llame. -Se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada. -El trato era una tomadura de pelo, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Y se lo dije. Y se enfadó. Pero me dio igual...Yo no hago tratos con payasos de circo. -

-...Ya veo. -Comentó en un tono neutro Superman, echando mano a su oreja, pulsando dentro de esta y accionando un pinganillo que tenía dentro. Lex lo miró curioso, achicando los ojos. -...Lo tengo. El cargamento está en Gotham, seguramente lo tenga Joker. Registrar sus propiedades. -Avisó, paseando los ojos por la estancia, empezando a mover la mano levemente sobre el miembro del millonario que había debajo de él.

Luthor arrugó la cara, sonrojándose y cerrando las piernas todo lo que le era posible, incapacitando que la mano de Superman se siguiera moviendo. Este bajó los ojos hasta él, mirándolo desafiante. Avisándole, más bien. Avisándole de que, si no le dejaba hacer...lo haría por las malas.

-...No, aún tengo trabajo que hacer en Metrópolis, lo siento. -Siguió hablando por el auricular, moviendo su mano libre y bajándola hasta el pecho de él, empezando a juguetear con los botones de su camisa. Estos, con un simple toque un poco más fuerte de lo debido, saltaban de la camisa, cediendo ante tal fuerza.

-Oye, ¡¿sabes cuánto cuesta esta camisa?! ¡Es de Armani y costó exactamente…! -Pero las quejas de Lex fueron calladas cuando Superman posó la mano sobre su boca, haciendo fuerza hasta silenciarlo.

-...No, no, solo ha sido un transeúnte. -Se explicó Superman en tono tranquilo. -Sí estoy...estoy en mitad de una pelea callejera. Nada importante...disturbios menores. -Siguió hablando, haciendo fuerza con su otra mano para abrirle las piernas al hombre y seguir manoseándolo. -Espero terminar pronto...pero sino, mañana iré sin falta. Sí, que Batman examine las muestras. Luego iré a verle para los resultados… -

Luthor respiraba deprisa contra la mano de él, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de la que disponía para deshacerse del agarre férreo del otro. Y como por la fuerza sabía que no ganaría...pasó a la maña. Abrió la boca despacio, haciendo que un dedo del kryptoniano se hundiera levemente y rozara sus dientes. Abrió más la boca, hasta poder morder el dedo y pasar su lengua por él. Se sonrojó más por lo que estaba haciendo, pero tal vez así consiguiera lo que quería.

Superman lo miró desde arriba, con la mirada fija en la vista de Lex mordiéndole y lamiéndole el dedo mientras alzaba los ojos descaradamente para mirarlo. Se mordió el labio levemente, empezando a mover el dedo hacia delante y hacia atrás despacio, introduciéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, cada vez más mojado por la saliva...como su propia entrepierna.

-Te… -Intentó decir, entrecortándose. -Te dejo, Cyborg. -Consiguió hablar finalmente, pulsando de nuevo en el pinganillo y quitándoselo. -Eres imposible… -Le regañó entre dientes, antes de sacar el dedo y chocar con furia los labios contra los de él, empezando un beso desenfrenado y totalmente animal.

Lex alzó las manos, mandando a la porra su reticencia. Enredó los dedos entre el pelo rizado de su mayor enemigo, tirando levemente para luego volver a enredar los dedos. Lo había toqueado, lo había forzando a darle información...y, aunque fuera un poco bochornoso...quería su premio ahora.

Dios gruñó en la boca de él, mientras sus lenguas bailaban con la misma rabia con la que se besaban y exploraban. No era la primera vez que hacían esto, pero se tocaban con el mismo ansia e impulso por ver quién conseguía dominar a quien.

Bajó la mano de nuevo hasta los pantalones de él, tanteando hasta encontrar el cinturón para tirar de él y quitárselo. Apartó su boca para empezar a asaltar su cuello, mordiéndolo levemente y ganándose varios jadeos que Lex intentaba amortiguar inútilmente.

-Creía que...tenías trabajo que hacer. -Espetó el millonario, mientras sentía cómo Superman le bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones, casi rompiéndola en el acto por la furiosa impulsividad.

-Exacto… -Alzó los ojos unos momentos. -Tú eras ese trabajo...Me has dado lo que quería así que… -Desvió la mirada, endureciendo el rostro. -Tengo que devolverte el favor. Darte lo que quieres, ahora yo a ti. -

-...Perdona pero yo no quiero esto. -Se quejó Luthor, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose hasta tener el mismo color en las mejillas que la capa que portaba Dios.

Superman coló su mano en la ropa interior del millonario, echando mano al miembro sobradamente despierto de Lex. Alzó una ceja, escéptico, aguantándose las ganas de sonreír triunfante. Luthor se limitó a ahogar un gemido, para luego bajar los ojos y que Superman empezara a desabrocharle la camisa, en busca de más piel que morder y lamer.

* * *

-...¿Y era cierto eso que le has dicho a Mercy? -Cuestionó Superman, totalmente desnudo, al igual que el otro, solamente cubierto con las sábanas de color rojo de seda de la cama del millonario. Veía la espalda ancha y tonificada del hombre, que estaba sentado en la cama, mirando por la gran ventana del cuarto.

-...Sí, en su mayoría sí. -Admitió casi a regañadientes. Le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo como para ponerse a discutir ahora.

-Así que me consideras...Dios. -Comentó divertido, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Te considero una figura bastante cercana a lo que para la religión es Dios. -Contra argumentó él, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cree en algo el mismísimo Dios? - Se giró para encararlo, tumbándose boca abajo para intentar relajar todos los músculos posibles.

-...Bueno...Mis padres creían en algo. Fui con ellos de vez en cuando a la iglesia del pueblo. -Recordó, desviando la mirada.

-Lo sé. Recuerdo verles...Nuestros padres se conocían, eran amigos. Sobre todo mi padre y tu padre. -Lex puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre odió su pueblo natal y lo que lo englobaba. Por algo Superman había salido también de allí…

-Sí, recuerdo haberte visto un par de veces...Eras mayor que yo, y siempre estabas en tu mundo. -Sonrió con añoranza, mirando al otro.

-Me dabas igual. Por aquel entonces...solo eras el hijo raro e inadaptado de los Kent. Siempre me ha dado igual Smallville. -Se encogió de hombros, torciendo la boca.

-¿Y ahora qué?… -Cuestionó divertido, acercando su cara a la de él. -¿Te sigo dando igual? -Lo miro a los ojos, todavía sonriendo.

-...Oh, y tanto que me sigues dando igual. -Se sonrojó levemente, sin apartar la mirada. -No significas nada para mí, Clark Kent… -Le aseguró con su soberbia natural.

-¿Mientes igual de mal a tus clientes? -Alzó una ceja, sonriendo más.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves, imbécil?… -Se quejó entre dientes. -Yo no miedo a… -Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Superman volvió a asaltar su boca, besándolo intensamente para callarlo.

Lex pareció aceptar esto, pues continuó encantado el beso, apoyando una mano en la mejilla del súper héroe para profundizar un poco más el beso. Poco a poco se fueron moviendo, posicionándose otra vez para pasar a la acción de nuevo. Lex se sentó, colocando una rodilla a cada lado de él, sin necesidad de separar sus bocas.

Superman movió su mano por la mesilla, buscando otro condón, pues lo iban a usar. Desvió la mirada unos segundos, al no encontrar ninguno...y, al hacerlo.

Alzó las cejas en shock, apartando de un empujón a Lex que le hizo tumbarse boca arriba y botar ligeramente en la cama por el fuerte golpe. Se mordió el labio, mirando a los lados y sin saber qué hacer.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces, gilipollas?! -Espetó cabreado Luthor, que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacerle Superman. ¿Quería o no hacerlo otra vez? ¿Por qué lo había besado entonces? ¿Qué demonios pretendía ahora?

-¡No, no lo entiendes! -Dijo entonces, buscando su ropa a toda prisa por la habitación para salir corriendo de allí. -¡Él está aquí! ¡No tardará en…! -Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-¿Quién está aquí?… -Cuestionó Lex, antes de mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-...¿Lex? ¡¿Hola?! -Preguntó el mismísimo Conner. -Papá, ¿estás aquí? Tengo algo que pedirte… -Se le oyó decir desde fuera.

Lex desorbitó los ojos, siendo consciente del comportamiento repentino del kryptoniano. Se levantó de la cama y empujó a Superman hasta meterlo en su vestidor, que era como una habitación de grande. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y corrió hasta coger su albornoz, colocándoselo a toda prisa. Carraspeó y salió del cuarto, aparentando tranquilidad y parsimonia.

-¿Hay algún problema, chico? -Preguntó como si nada Lex, alzando una ceja molesto y mirándolo.

Conner estaba vestido informal, con su chupa de cuero y unas gafas de sol en el bolsillo de la solapa de la cazadora. Nunca entendería la manía de los jóvenes de hoy en día en ponerse gafas de sol de noche.

-Ah, estás aquí. Iba a buscarte con la visión de rayos equis. -Comentó divertido el chico, riéndose.

Lex dio gracias al cielo de que no lo hubiera hecho...pues de ser así, no solo lo habría visto a él, sino a su otro progenitor también. Y que Conner supiera lo que pasaba entre ellos dos era lo último que quería.

-Pues claro que estoy aquí, es mi casa. -Recalcó, como si no fuera obvio. Avanzó hasta la barra de la cocina, cogiendo otro vaso donde servirse alcohol. Alzó las cejas levemente, girando la cabeza para mirar el vaso anterior, o lo que quedaba de él, hecho añicos en el suelo. Miró al chico, rezando para que no lo viera. -Bueno, ¿querías algo? -

-...¿Acaso tienes prisa? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -Cuestionó el joven, observando a su padre más concienzudamente.

-Me estaba dando un baño, por eso estoy en albornoz...A ver si unimos conceptos, que eres hijo mío. -Gruñó, dándose la vuelta y apoyando la baja espalda en la barra mientras daba un sorbo.

-...Pero si estás seco. -Objetó Conner, achicando los ojos, escéptico.

-¡Bueno vale ya!...Dime lo que quieres de una vez. -Exigió harto del chico, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale vale… -Conner retrocedió levemente, desviando la mirada. -Esta noche quería ir al cine con Tim...quería pedirte dinero. -Le dijo reticente, pues sabía que diría que no.

Puede que fuera el hijo del hombre más rico de Metrópolis, pero eso no significaba que estuviera malcriado. Le costaba horrores sacarle dinero a su padre. Pero no esa noche, sin embargo.

-...¿Solo eso? -Preguntó molesto Luthor, dejando el vaso y yendo hacia la habitación. -Habérmelo dicho antes. -

Con lo que no contaba él, era con que Conner le seguiría como un patito a su mamá pato. Echó mano de sus pantalones en el suelo, buscando la cartera. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que Conner estaba detrás, ya era demasiado tarde.

Conner vio el desastre que era ahora mismo la habitación de Lex, que solía estar impoluta, con todo en su sitio, todo colocado y limpio. Las sábanas estaban revueltas, muy revueltas, hasta se caían levemente por un lateral de la cama. Había ropa esturreada por ahí, tirada de mala manera. Y era curioso cómo esa ropa iba siendo depositada en el suelo, acercándose poco a poco hasta la cama...Pero solo estaba la ropa de su padre. Achicó los ojos, con la misma sensación de que allí estaba pasando algo que no llegaba a comprender. Ojalá fuera perspicaz y sagaz como su amigo Tim para que descubriera qué estaba pasando en realidad.

Lex lo miró de reojo, notando la mirada curiosa y confusa de Conner. Arrugó la cara y soltó los pantalones, acercándose a él y soltando un tema nuevo de conversación.

-¿Acaso tu amigo Tim le pide dinero también a su padre? -Preguntó, sin necesidad de saber la respuesta, con el único fin de distraer la fácilmente despistada mente de su hijo.

-¿Eh? -Arrugó la cara, mirándolo. -Bueno...prefiero no saber mucho del Señor Wayne. -Opinó, poniendo mala cara y desviando la mirada.

-¿Y eso por qué? Ni que diera miedo o algo… -

-Oh, ¡pues claro que da miedo! -Asintió deprisa, palideciendo levemente. -Es decir, nunca lo he visto enfadado pero...a mi me da miedo. -Se encogió de hombros, tragando saliva.

Luthor resopló, echando mano a su cartera. Sacó un billete de los grandes, dándoselo a su hijo.

-Ten. Y luego te vas con tu amigo a cenar por ahí. -Le dijo entre dientes, casi empujándolo mientras lo hacía.

-Ala, ¡¿tanto?!...Muchas gracias, papá, a veces me olvido de lo rico que eres. -Se rió de forma despistada, cogiendo el billete. -Tim va a alucinar cuando lo lleve a la hamburguesería de en frente del cine. -Sonrió, saliendo del cuarto.

-¡No lo lleves ahí! -Le regañó el padre, con una vena hinchada en la frente. -...Llévalo a una marisquería, o a un restaurante...Los Wayne son muy exquisitos, están acostumbrados a comida cara. -

-No me gusta el marisco… -Arrugó la cara con asco. -Bueno, ya veré qué hago. -Sonrió de nuevo, dándole un abrazo a su padre. -Gracias de nuevo… -

-Ah...De...de nada, Conner. -Espetó el hombre, incómodo, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al chico. -Venga, vete ya que se te va a hacer tarde. -

-Oh, qué va. Tim está esperando abajo. -Negó con la cabeza, separándose. -En fin, ¡hasta luego! -Le dijo "adiós" con la mano, saliendo por la puerta.

-Adiós… -Luthor resopló, tapándose la cara.

A veces daba gracias a que su hijo no hubiera heredado su afilado intelecto.

Volvió a la habitación para encontrarse a Dios de nuevo bajo sus sábanas, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y mirándolo sonriendo.

-Qué buen padre eres… -Le dijo burlón, aguantándose la risa.

-Mejor que tú, imbécil. -Contestó a regañadientes, andando hasta la cama y tumbándose a su lado, suspirando después. -Menos mal que ha sacado tu escueto intelecto. -

-...¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Preguntó Superman molesto, alzando una ceja y mirando al millonario.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que he querido decir. -Luthor frunció el ceño con autosuficiencia, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Mh...tal vez debería hacerte cambiar de opinión… -Dijo sugerente Superman, acercándose al hombre y empezando a desatar el nudo de su albornoz, listo para otra ronda.

-Tal vez...pero… -Colocó una mano sobre la suya, firme y con el fin de pararlo. Dios alzó los ojos hasta los suyos, confuso. -Habrás comprendido ya que no tengo nada que ver con el maldito cargamento de kryptonita, ¿no? -Achicó los ojos.

-...Creo que sí...Aunque prefiero asegurarme mejor...Todavía me quedan zonas por morder al fin y al cabo. -Susurró cerca de su oído, mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de la oreja y ganándose un gemido amortiguado por parte del hombre.

* * *

La soleada Metrópolis empezaba a despertar, y con ella, Dios. Este abrió los ojos despacio, mirando alrededor lentamente para situarse. La habitación de Luthor era el escenario claro de la batalla campal que había surgido allí aquella noche. Alzó una ceja cuando no vio al propietario del apartamento a su lado, sin embargo. Se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama y vio la espalda del hombre, que miraba por la ventana mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta del traje. Sonrió calmado y apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama.

-Buenos días… -

-Depende de para quién. -Gruñó en respuesta el hombre más rico de la ciudad.

Dios se rió levemente, divertido.

-¿Acaso tienes...agujetas? -Dejó caer en tono jocoso, disfrutando con cada sílaba.

Lex frunció el ceño, girando la cabeza para mirarlo, una vena claramente hinchada en su frente.

-Sí, y son por culpa tuya, ¡burro! -Le gritó cabreado. -Vístete, tu redacción abre dentro de media hora. Y mi empresa dentro de quince minutos. -Puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación ya totalmente vestido con uno de sus típicos y exageradamente caros.

Fue directo a por su cafetera, cogiendo el café que había dejado haciéndose hacía unos minutos. Resopló cansado y le dio un largo sorbo. En menos de lo que pudo pensar, Superman salió también de su cuarto, vestido y ligeramente peinado...junto con su estúpida sonrisa tonta. Se acercó peligrosamente a él, sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Luego le veo, Señor Luthor? -Preguntó con un tono bajo, pícaro y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya veremos...idiota. -Respondió, desviando la mirada y gruñendo entre dientes.

Superman rió en voz baja, andando hacia la ventana. Después de abrirla, salió disparado por ella, haciendo que Luthor entre cerrara levemente los ojos, por el aire chocando contra él.

Justo cuando Dios salía por la ventana, Mercy entraba por la puerta, lista para recoger a su jefe y llevarlo a la oficina.

-Buenos días, Señor Luthor. -Saludó firme la chica, poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda y mirando al frente.

-Hola, Mercy, justo a tiempo...Vámonos. -Suspiró Lex, cogiendo su maletín y saliendo por la puerta, pasando por su lado.

-Como usted diga. -Asintió, siguiéndolo de cerca después de cerrar la puerta.

Y por más que se esforzó Luthor por ocultarlo, por más que hoy se pusiera una corbata que le cubría el cuello...No pudo ocultar las marcas de mordiscos y moratones que tenía detrás de la oreja, por el cuello o por la nuca. Y si algo era Mercy, era observadora, sobre todo con su jefe.

Divisó todas estas marcas, acordándose de la notoria figura que se había instaurado en el ventanal de su jefe, justo antes de que saliera del apartamento ayer. Como se acordó también de la conversación que tuvieron su jefe y ella, antes de que el maldito susodicho entrara en acción.

La pobre chica se mordió el labio inferior para no explotar de rabia allí mismo, recordando a la escandalosa de Harley Quinn...y de lo mucho que se parecía a ella, aunque no quisiera. Tal vez Joker persiguiera a Batman por Gotham...pero lo suyo era peor. Superman perseguía a su jefe. Y no solo lo perseguía al parecer…Mercy resopló, frunciendo el ceño e intentando desviar su mente a otras cosas. Pero cada vez que se acordaba del maldito Dios...una rabia profunda la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Sabes algo de un cargamento de kryptonita con Gotham como destino? -Preguntó entonces Lex, llamando la atención de la otra.

Mercy dio un pequeño respingo, sonrojándose levemente y volviendo en sí. Luthor la miró alzando una ceja, confuso por el silencio que había recibido como respuesta. Ella negó deprisa con la cabeza, sin abrir la boca.

-...Ya, yo tampoco sé nada. -Espetó el millonario, arrugando la cara y desviando la mirada. -¿No habrá sido el maldito payaso?… -Gruñó entre dientes. -Ese desgraciado sería capaz de todo por llamar la atención de alguien y "jugar" con él. -

-Si quiere puedo llamar a su mano derecha, jefe. Me dio su número junto a...un número de una habitación de hotel, no sé por qué. -Confesó la chica, hablando de la mismísima Harley.

-Esa gente está desquiciada, como todos en Gotham. -Lex puso los ojos en blanco mientras resoplaba y se acercaba a su caro y exclusivo coche, aparcado en una de las numerosas plazas de parking. Todas de su propiedad, claro. -En fin, vayamos a la oficina, que le den al dichoso cargamento y lo que sea que llevara. -Sentenció a la vez que ella le abría la puerta para que se montara y ponerse en marcha un día más.

* * *

Superman ladeó la cabeza mientras veía salir el codiciado coche del hombre más rico de Metrópolis salir hacia Lex Corp. Sopesó en silencio lo que acababa de oír por parte de Lex y su fiel ayudante y sonrió levemente.

-Así que Joker en Gotham...De acuerdo Lex, probaremos tu teoría. -Divagó el sólo, en mitad del cielo soleado de la mañana. Dirigió la vista hacia el horizonte, hacia la ciudad maldita. -O mejor dicho un amigo mío probará tu teoría. No creo que me deje acercarme a ninguno de sus villanos, igualmente… -Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Aunque toda su parsimonia y serenidad se fue al traste drásticamente cuando algo empezó a sonar estruendosamente desde su bolsillo. Desencajó la cara, asustado por el ruido repentino e intentó coger el teléfono torpemente. No sin antes caérsele entre las torpes manos, empezando a caer a gran velocidad hacia el suelo. Desorbitó los ojos y se tiró en picado a por él, cogiéndolo justo antes de estrellarse contra un tejado de uno de los bloques de pisos de la ciudad.

Apretó el botón verde de la pantalla y se lo acercó a la oreja, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

-Se...Señor White… -Dijo sonriendo débilmente, expulsando una risa nerviosa.

-¡Kent! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! ¡Llegas tarde! -Le gritó su jefe, cabreado hasta decir basta.

-¡Ah! -Se apartó el móvil para mirar la hora y articuló una mueca de horror, para luego salir disparado hacia el Daily Planet. -¡El tren se ha retrasado, Señor! ¡Estoy entrando por la puerta, asómese! -Le aseguró mientras se cambiaba a la velocidad de la luz y caía al suelo, girando por un callejón y saliendo por la calle principal para andar deprisa hacia la puerta de la redacción.

"Otro día, será", pensó para sí mientras suspiraba y se colocaba bien las gafas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que estéis todos bien. La crisis sanitaria en la que estamos inmersos ha calado muy fuerte en España. Llevamos en cuarentena unas semanas y todo el trabajo se ha pasado a telemático, así que estoy súper liada con la universidad ya que lo tenemos que hacer todo solos desde casa. Igualmente, ¡aquí os traigo algo corto que he podido terminar! Quería subir algo y así ayudar a alguien que también esté en casa aburrido o sin nada que hacer. Estoy intentando seguir con mi fic principal, y tengo en marcha otros dos one-shots que espero tener dentro de poco. ¡Este virus lo paramos unidos, mucho ánimo a todos!
> 
> Esta era una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo, llevo desarrollándola unos meses, y por fin está aquí. Nació a raíz del primer Superlex que hice, y por el éxito que tuvo, me he animado a hacer otro. Siempre me ha llamado la atención el mundo religioso y místico y vi cierta correlación entre la figura omnipresente de Dios y lo que Superman podría representar para Lex. Quiero dejar claro que todo lo dicho en el fanfic no ha sido con ánimo de ofender a nadie en lo que atiene a la religión. Soy atea desde siempre, pero nunca me ha molestado aquel que crea en Dios; sea el que sea, agnóstico o creyente.
> 
> También he querido resaltar un poco más la relación entre Mercy y Luthor, aunque tal vez le dedique un fanfic aparte centrado solo en ella. Creo que es un personaje muy interesante al que se le puede sacar mucho partido.
> 
> En cuanto al propio fanfic; quería dejar claro la posición entre Superman y Lex. La relación entre ellos pasado un tiempo, los roles y lo que piensa Luthor del otro. Respecto al nombre del fic, "Parusía", hace referencia al advenimiento glorioso de Jesús al final de los tiempos, o la segunda venida de Dios a la Tierra. No se me ocurría un nombre mejor para un fic como este. Otro aspecto que he querido meter, aunque fuera torpemente, ha sido el papel de Conner en todo esto. Nunca me ha gustado cómo se trata a Conner tanto en cómics como en series. Creo que tiene mucho potencial y que la relación padre-hijo tiene que verse más. Al menos por la parte de Lex.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado, hasta la próxima!
> 
> PZ.


End file.
